warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/The Darkest Hour
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from The Darkest Hour. Characters Huge tabby tom |affie = BloodClan |hist = As the battle between the Clans and BloodClan begins, Firestar aims for Scourge but the BloodClan leader moves away, a huge tabby tom taking his place and hitting Firestar’s flank. Firestar is knocked over and tries to use his hind legs to batter the tabby tom, managing to throw him off. }} Huge black tom |affie = BloodClan |hist = During the Battle between the Clans and BloodClan, a huge black tom is seen fighting with Graystripe. }} BloodClan tortoiseshell |affie = BloodClan |hist = During the battle against BloodClan, Willowpelt bites down on the shoulder of a BloodClan tortoiseshell. }} BloodClan warrior |affie = BloodClan |hist = Two BloodClan warriors hold down Longtail together and Firestar drags one of them away, feeling their muscular strength as the cat turns to the leader. The BloodClan cat slashes Firestar’s shoulder and the Clan cat scratches his face. A wound on the muscular cat’s forehead drips with blood into his eyes, blinding him so he loses his grip on Firestar. }} BloodClan warrior |hist = Two BloodClan warriors hold down Longtail during the battle between the Clans and BloodClan. Firestar pulls one away and Longtail eventually drives away the other, but the warrior managed to swipe at his shoulder and flank and leave wounds. }} BloodClan warrior |hist =During the battle against BloodClan, the BloodClan warrior is seen being pursued by Onewhisker. }} BloodClan tabby |affie = BloodClan |hist = A BloodClan tabby fights with Brightheart and Cloudtail during the battle against BloodClan. Brightheart weaves in front of the tabby who is twice as big as her, confusing him. The she-cat stays out of the tabby’s outstretched paws and scratches his nose. The huge tom then turns around and runs. }} Identical gray tomcats |affie = BloodClan |hist = During the battle against BloodClan, two identical gray toms fight Barley and Ravenpaw. One of them recognises Barley, saying he didn’t have the courage to stay with Scourge. Barley snaps he had the courage to leave, swiping at the tom’s ears. Barley tells them that now they are to run as they do not belong here. Ravenpaw and Barley press forward and the identical BloodClan cats back into some bushes. }} White BloodClan warrior |affie = BloodClan |hist = During the battle against BloodClan, a white tom appears from bushes, Morningflower swiping at his haunches as the tom tries to run from her. Morningflower screams Gorsepaw’s name as she attacks the BloodClan warrior. The she-cat jumps onto the BloodClan tom and he collapses, pawfuls of fur being clawed out. }} Skinny gray she-cat |affie = BloodClan |hist = As Firestar tries to find Scourge, he comes face-to-face with a gray she-cat instead. The she-cat’s eyes are filled with hatred as she jumps on Firestar, biting his neck and her tooth-studded collar scraping against the ThunderClan leader. Firestar twists himself free of her teeth before attacking her belly. The skinny gray she-cat leaps back and flees into some bushes. }} BloodClan tortoiseshell |affie = BloodClan |hist = During the battle against BloodClan, a BloodClan tortoiseshell looms up in front of Firestar, face distorted as she gives a screech of hatred. In the same heartbeat, Darkstripe barrels into the tortoiseshell's side, shoving her away from Firestar. }} Skinny black-and-white BloodClan cat |affie = BloodClan |hist = During the battle against BloodClan, a black-and-white BloodClan tom is fighting with Tallstar. He sees Scourge, the leader of BloodClan is dead and he freezes, staring at the body. He doesn’t even realize that Tallstar is still raking down at the side of his head. The BloodClan cat gasps Scourge’s name and is shocked, blundering into another BloodClan cat as he flees for some bushes. }} BloodClan warrior tom |affie = BloodClan |hist = A black-and-white BloodClan cat crashes into a BloodClan warrior, who in turn spits at him before trying to attack Firestar. Before he could, he spots Scourge’s lifeless body and he wails that Scourge is dead. All of BloodClan hears his shriek and realize their leader is dead, so turns and flees, ending the battle. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages